


Behind Closed Doors

by elysenzglambert, xIIHY4lyfx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, FBI, M/M, Secrets, Siblings, hbic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysenzglambert/pseuds/elysenzglambert, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIIHY4lyfx/pseuds/xIIHY4lyfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert is a special agent, one of the FBI's best. A crime ring is discovered in Finland, and Adam is requested to help out. He begins working with the Finnish police to help bring the criminals to justice, when he finds love where he'd least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Got This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! The idea for this fan fic was created by @elysenzglambert, and we decided to write it together. This is the first chapter, we hope you all like it :) Give us reviews so we know whether to continue it!

Adam’s POV:

I glance out the open window, lazing in the warmth of the late afternoon sun. My eyes begin to slowly close as I yawn and lean back in my chair, trying to get some much needed rest. Being up since the crack of dawn really drains your energy when it comes to working non stop.

I had finally finished all the paperwork from the past investigation and I was so glad to be finally done with that case. Many pieces needed re-evaluating and resubmitting, which took up most of my afternoon. The FBI is very particular about details, and sometimes it annoys me, I have to remember every little thing about the investigation process. At least it's all summed up and completed now, I can finally rest.

I never have a power nap when I'm at work because of my co-workers, Ashley and Tommy. They have threatened many times that if I fall asleep at work that they'll strip me of my clothes, put a tag on my foot, drag me down to autopsy and wait until I wake up. They know how much that place scares me. But there's nobody around, so I can have a quick rest without worry... I really hope they were only joking around, because they'd strip more than just my clothes, they'd strip me of my dignity.

"Lambert!" The boss hollers, awakening me from my doze. I suddenly sit up, and he's standing there in front of my desk, an unamused expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry boss—" I begin, but he ignores my apology, cutting me off.

"You're going to Finland." He speaks, throwing a brown envelope down onto my desk.

He walks back to his desk and begins shuffling through pieces of paper and investigation files.

"What? I am? Why?" I ask, now extremely puzzled. My brain is fuzzy, I'm far too tired to think straight. Why would I be needed in Finland? It's not like anything really significant happens over there. Where even was Finland?

I look down at the envelope, my name scrawled on the front in the director's handwriting.

"They've discovered a crime ring in Helsinki. They want your expertise in bringing it down." He informs me, placing many photocopied newspaper articles on my desk.

"Oh wow," I chuckle, they want my expertise? "When do I leave?" I ask eagerly.

"Tomorrow morning, at 7am," He replies, stacking up files on his desk.

I glance up at the large clock on the wall behind me. Great. It's already 4 in the afternoon, I won't have much time to get all my stuff together, and get even a little rest – knowing my luck I probably won’t.

"Tickets have been paid for, everything that you'll need is in the envelope. I'll talk to you when you touch ground tomorrow. They'll give you a briefing and they'll let you know what their plans are."

I pick up the envelope again. It feels weighty in my hands, and I'm almost excited to open it, but I know I'll have to wait until I get back to my apartment to open it. It's classified.

"Thanks boss..." I reply, a little confused as to why I've been chosen.

"I have to go for a meeting with the director, so you go home, get sorted and rest up. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good luck, Lambert."

I watch him walk off, struggling with the large heap of investigation files in his arms. I'm about to call out to ask if he wants any help, but he disappears down the hall before I can say anything.

I pick up my bag, the envelope, and the masses of news articles from Finland, doing a quick double check to make sure I have everything, which I do. Hometime.

"Adam, where are you going?" Ashley questions, walking back in from the direction of the elevator.

I pause, watching her lean down and place her backpack by her desk. She looks back up at me, waiting for an answer.

"Finland, I'm working with the police over there on an investigation." I watch her face as it turns slightly stunned.

"Sounds fun! I hope you're good with language barriers though." She laughs.

Ashley's new to the team, so she hasn't done any overseas investigations. She's a great agent to work with, even though we constantly banter back and forth. It's all good, harmless fun.

"Me too," I wink, smiling. "I'll see you when I get back."

I don't hear her reply, but I keep making my way over to the elevator. It takes a few moments for the doors to slide open and invite me in. Once they do, I walk inside, pressing the button for the ground floor. I stand alone in the elevator for a few moments as it travels downwards, and voices speak inside my head asking questions about my upcoming adventure abroad. I shut them out not wanting to overthink anything, and I walk out of the elevator towards the parking lot.

Once I reach my car I unlock the door with a struggle, almost dropping the paperwork in my other hand. A sigh of relief escapes my mouth as I throw them cautiously onto the passenger seat next to me. I place my backpack in front of the passengers chair as I sit down, and I run a hand over my face. I'm glad I'm going home early, I'm far too tired to work any longer.

I arrive home in record time, quicky wandering up to my room. I don’t even bother to get undressed because all I can think about is sleep. My last night in LA for who knows how long. I flop onto the soft cloud of comfort in front of me, melting into my pillow with a smile.

I am definitely going to miss my bed more than anything when I leave for Finland. I hope they have nice beds there. I decide to set up an alarm on my phone, I don't really want to be late tomorrow - it's the last thing that I'll need – I have to show the Finnish police that I am capable of this. I place the phone on the bedside table, before turning over and curling up in the warmth of my bed and drifting off to sleep.

*****

A constant ring awakens me from my slumber, and I groan as I blindly reach out for the source of the noise, silently begging it to stop and let me sleep. You're not telepathic Adam, I tell myself. You didn't gain powers overnight, sadly. I open one eye, the bright backlight of my phone lighting up the entire bedroom. I'm surely going to go blind someday from all the early morning phone glances. It's 3:30am, I have only a few hours to pack up all my things, and make my way to LAX, and get security clearance, which is bound to take forever - that is definitely one of the displeasures of being part of the FBI - before my departure at 7am. Why the hell is my flight so early in the morning anyway? I'm sure everyone would rather be snuggled up in bed sleeping than taking a flight halfway across the world.

I get out of bed drowsily and stand in the mirror in front of me, grimacing when I see my extremely unattractive fluffy bed hair. I definitely need a shower if I want to look half decent today. I go to the bathroom and turn on the shower, still quite sleepy. I wait for the streaming water to warm up while brushing my teeth. I slip out of my clothes and stand under the warmth, instantly relaxing as the water drips down my face. I can’t help but start belting out lyrics from one of the many songs I write in my spare time.

 _“Soaked, to the bone,”_ I laugh out loud at the irony. I was in the shower, Soaked. How genius of me.

“Sink like a stone... Walk home alone,” I begin to sing, feeling the emotions of the song flooding through me.

 _“It’s not the first time... It’s not the worst crime... Your soul will be okay.”_  

My hand brushes against my crotch as I stop singing, and I realize that I must have been so tired last night that I had completely ignored my urges, but I really couldn’t now. I have no idea what sort of privacy I'll have over in Finland.

I take myself in my right hand, and rest my back up against the glass side of the shower. I slowly begin to jerk myself off, it feels damned good, afterall I haven't had any time to get laid in weeks. I squeeze my eyes shut as my mouth opens in pleasure, breathy groans leaving my throat. I can feel myself getting closer with every stroke and I can feel myself getting harder underneath my fingertips. I let out a low groan and I shudder, finally climaxing. My body starts to tingle, and I go light-headed for a few seconds before sighing happily. I rinse my hands, the feeling of ecstasy beginning to wear off. I lean down to pick up the shampoo bottle to wash my blackish brown hair. I massage the shampoo into my dark hair, humming quietly. I lean back, rinsing the foamy white mixture out, and allowing the warm water to flow over my body. I'm feeling more awake now, and I hop out of the shower ready to start my lengthy day.

Grabbing a towel, I walk over to my wardrobe and pick out an outfit. I'm going to be on a plane for most of the day, so I go for comfort over style; plain blue jeans, a t-shirt and leather jacket. I pull the jeans over my legs with a struggle, it's always harder to put them on if your legs are the slightest bit damp. I do a small dance as I try to get them on properly, and eventually succeed. I chuck on my top and walk to the kitchen, rummaging through my cupboards in search for some decent food. I manage to find some cereal and some milk from the fridge which is surprisingly still okay.

I eat as fast as I can, basically inhaling my food so I will have enough time left to pack, and once I’m finished I quickly run upstairs to search for my suitcase, eventually discovering it hiding underneath my bed. I pull it out and wipe away the layers of dust that have formed... I can’t even remember the last time I had to use it.

I walk back over to the wardrobe, searching through piles of clothing, trying to find something appropriate for the temperature over there. I pull out my jacket, wondering if I'll need it. I turn it over, looking at the print briefly on the back — FBI Criminal Investigative Division — and decide that it'll help me out, with the cold temperatures, and maybe even getting some sort of authority.

I pull out shirts, underwear, jeans, and jackets, taking a quick guess of how long I'll be there, and I'll always be able to wash my clothes... I hope. I hum under my breath, placing the piles of clothes neatly on the carpet. I try to think of what else I would need to pack, but nothing’s coming to mind apart from clothes. I really wish I had been told about this assignment earlier; I always take so long to get ready.

I eventually stuff all my clothes into my suitcase, struggling to zip up the sides, before I pull it down the staircase. I set it down, and look across the room in a daze, spotting the unopened envelope sitting on the table. I walk across the tiled floor and turn over the envelope, ripping open the edge and pulling out the information. I pull out a brown case file, the word _CLASSIFIED_ stamped across the front in red ink. I open the file, finding pages of information, pictures, and mapped areas.

"Wow..." I breathe. It's even more complex than I thought it would be. Maybe Finland is going to interesting after all.

I pull the smaller envelope out from the edge of the case file, and open it, pulling out flight information, contact details, and a note from the director.

_Special Agent Adam Lambert,_

_You have been chosen for this assignment in Finland for your specialization in organised crime._

_All the information that you'll require is in here, with your flight ticket and information, contact details for the head of the investigation, and a case file I want you to keep within your possession._

_You're representing the whole department here, so I wish you good luck._

_Signed,_

_Director Sutan Amrull_

_(Criminal Investigative Division)_

I've got a big task ahead of me, and I can't let anything get between me and my work.

I pick up my backpack, slipping the classified information in with my laptop. I glance around the room and up at the clock. It's 4:45am already, I won't have any time to spare. I open the draw, pulling out my handgun, checking it's unloaded. I slide it into the holster attached to my belt, and cover it up with my jacket. I put my badge and wallet in my pocket along with my phone, and open the door to a cupboard, unlocking the safe and taking out my passport. I laugh when I see the photo of me, remembering my choppy fringe. I must have been 28, and a quick check of the passport issue date confirms it. Time flies.

I turn around, putting my passport in the front pocket of my backpack. I look around, glancing around for anything I might have missed. I slip my backpack onto my back, and pick up my suitcase, pulling it behind me. I pick up my keys, and make my way towards the front door. I struggle with the lock on the door, eventually mastering it. I flick the lightswitch up, and turn on the security system before shutting the door behind me and locking it.

I hope everything will stay in place while I'm away, what's the chance something will happen while I'm abroad? I’m just so glad I don’t have any pets. Trying to sort out somebody to care for them would be a nightmare in such short notice. I probably wouldn't have enough time to spend with a pet anyway, I'm constantly working my ass off.

I walk to my car in the darkness, dragging my suitcase behind me, and place it in the trunk before hopping into the drivers seat, placing my bag on the seat next to me.

Next stop, LAX.

Finland, here I come.


	2. Quiet Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Yay! Reviews are much appreciated. :)

Sauli's POV:

****

"Sauli, you have to do this. Otherwise you'll never see your beloved sister again." Niko snarls at me, a harsh, horrible tone in his voice.

How did I even get myself into this fucked up mess? I know it was to save Sara from her stupid mistakes, but I never thought it would end up like this. I'm going to have no future if I get caught up in this kind of dealing, I'll be locked up for years.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" I ask, carefully picking my words, I don't want to make a bad impression on him if I haven't already, because it'll reflect right back onto my sister.

"No, you've got to do the drop off. This time tomorrow night at the bar. Now hurry up and sign here."

I guess there's no other option.

I take the pen from Niko's fingers, slowly and carefully putting the tip to the paper. I can feel his blue eyes staring down at me, burning into my skull. I've never been pressured like this before in my entire life. I take my time signing my name, and as soon as the pen leaves the paper, it finally dawns on me.

I'm well on the way to ruining my entire life, and everything I, and my parents have worked for. Good going, Sauli.

"Kiitos!" Niko says in a cheesy, high pitched voice, as if it's one big game to him. It makes me feel physically sick. "Your first drop off is at Jenny Woo, the gay bar? I'm sure that you're familiar with it. I could probably allow you to spend some time there. That's if I can trust you."

It hasn't even a minute since I etched my name onto the contract, and Niko is already treating me like his bitch. I'm not quite sure how long I can deal with this, but it's just until I know more about where Sara is and if she’s okay.

"Okay. You can trust me." I reply, my tone neutral. I'm not quite sure whether to be pleased or annoyed by this.

Jenny Woo is okay, but most of the guys there are so up themselves, and the experiences I've had in the past weren't memorable for a good reason.

"Be here, 5pm tomorrow. Look dapper." Niko tells me, stepping up from his desk, picking up the contract and the pen.

_Dapper_? I stifle a laugh, who the hell even says that word anyway? Obviously Niko. He seems to be a bit on the unusual side.

"Sure... What am I dealing?" I ask, being more nosy than I should, but I guess there's no harm in asking, afterall I am the one going to be carrying and smuggling the substance.

"It's none of your business. You're just the deliverer. Now scoot." He says flatly, walking past me and leaving the room.

I guess that was my cue to leave. I'm just going to have to suck it up, information isn't going to reveal itself as soon as I sign the contract. I've just got to persevere. I turn around, pushing the door open and walking out into the cold air. My breath condenses as it hits the air, and floats away. For a moment I stand and revel in the simple wonder, before walking down the dark, dampened walkway, with my hands pushed into the front pockets of my jeans.

The sound of traffic and civilisation becomes louder, and the city lights become brighter as I approach the end of the walkway, and for a moment I'm almost glad to be out of the darkness and the dark, unwelcome stare that belongs to none other than Niko. But at this point, he's the key to the mystery of my sisters silence and disappearance.

I really hope she's okay. She is my twin sister after all, I feel like I have some sort of brotherly promise of protection that I have to maintain. The guilt sits at the bottom of my heart and no matter what I do, it refuses to shift.

People walk past, and usually I'm the type to flash a smile and say a quick _"moi!"_ , but I'm just not feeling it. I walk along the sidewalk, my head hung low. I really couldn’t look at anyone right now. I look down at the paved concrete, I guess I'm going to have to enjoy the simple things, like freedom, once I go to jail for trying to save my sister's sorry ass. I love her, but she's going to be forever in debt to me.

The cops won't even believe me if I try to tell them the true story, fucking pigs. They're so stupid. All they want to do is lock somebody up, even if they’re innocent. They don’t actually care about justice, all they really want is the dosh, when they've already got more than enough. They could plaster a house together with dollar bills and live in it for all I care.

I take a deep breath. I should calm down, go sit somewhere and have a cigarette. I've been far too stressed lately, it can't be good for me. Mind you, neither would smoking, but at least that would make me feel better. I'll get drunk tomorrow night after the trade off and forget all about my worries. I could even find someone cute to get with, and just do something to get my mind off this messed up situation.

Out of nowhere, there’s a shout and a yell from across the darkened street, and I lift my eyes, seeing a man struggle in a police officer’s hold, yelling words of insults and abuse, before being forced down onto the ground as he is handcuffed and taken away. My heart sinks, I know that someday soon this is bound to happen to me, and as much as I’d like one, I don’t have a choice.

I need to do this for my sister, I will risk anything to help her.


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got the third chapter up! Yay! Things are gonna be a little bit slower now that we are back at school again (Ew), so that's why we took so long for this one. :) Enjoy!

Adam’s POV:

I open my eyes, the seat infront of me coming slowly into focus. For a few short moments I forget where I am, and then the memories and thoughts flow back to me. I’m on my way to Finland. I rub my eyes, yawning, and stretching out my legs while looking at the time on my phone. I take a quick glance at the people sitting along the next aisle briefly before looking at my phone again, it’s noon.

I'm only halfway through the 11 and a half hour flight... I knew I hated flying for some reason. It’s like time moves extra slow up in the air.

Just as I'm about to close my eyes, the loudspeaker comes on over the aircraft, completely ruining my chance of dozing back off to sleep. Although, it means I can eat something. I haven't eaten in hours.

I watch as a flight attendant walks down the row in front of me, offering menus to anyone who wants one. She gets to me in no time at all and greets me with a large gleaming smile. It hardly seems real.

“Hello sir,” She begins in an over excited tone, “Here’s a menu, just tell me when you have decided if you want to order anything! I highly recommend the tomato soup.” She winks and continues going down the aisle.

I really am super hungry. The cereal I had to eat at home earlier did nothing to help fill my stomach, and by the time I had arrived at the airport it was rumbling like I hadn’t eaten in weeks. It also didn’t help that once I was at the airport, I got held up at every checkpoint imaginable. I was just a few minutes from missing my flight altogether because flying with a gun is apparently a “Flight risk”, even for a federal agent. Eventually when I was cleared, I had to wait so the captain and crew could be informed about me.

I glance up from my menu, deciding just to go with the flight attendants suggestion, and see her staring at me. When she notices I’m looking at her, she blushes and walks towards me, not breaking our eye contact. “Have you decided yet?” she asks me, still smiling. I'm half tempted to tell her I'm gay, to stop her from being all blushy and flirty towards me, but I brush off the idea. I'll play around. I’m allowed to have some fun, right?

"I think I'll just have the tomato soup, it sounds good." I reply, biting my bottom lip, and looking into her eyes. I'm such a tease, and I have to continue biting my lip to stop myself from bursting into laughter. The flight attendant lets out a little whimper, before blushing even more.

"I'll get that for you, and I'll make it fast... Wouldn't want to keep you waiting." She replies with a slight giggle, taking the menu from my hand and walking off.

As soon as she's gone I burst out laughing, having to cover my mouth with the back of my hand to prevent anybody looking at me weirdly. One day karma will come back to bite me, but it'll be totally worth it.

*****

I sit alone at the large table in the briefing room, using my arm as a support to rest my head. I'm so tired it's unbelievable. I had a quick powernap back at the hotel, but it's not helping me in the slightest. People around me are conversing in a language that I don't understand, and it makes me so confused. I think I'm going to need some serious sleep, and maybe even a translator.

The airport took ages to get through, and yet again, I took ages to be processed through immigration and customs, being an agent, and carrying a gun into the country – which isn't recommended – but they eventually sorted it all out.

A tall, harsh looking man with a permanent frown indented in his face walks in, and the room falls silent. He puts his laptop down, and plugs it into the projector. I take it that he is not the kind of person you would like to mess with.

"Hyvää huomenta," He begins. Fuck. He's going to speak the entire briefing in a language I don't understand. Strap in, Adam. You're in for the ride of your life. Ashley was totally right about the language barrier.

"I'm going to speak in English for this briefing, because we have a guest from the United States," He announces, pointing to the back of the room – at _me_. I sigh with relief – at least I’ll know what’s going on now. Heads turn when they realize I’m here, and pairs of eyes stare at me. I feel the slightest bit intimidated, but I think I'll eventually get over it.

"FBI Special Agent, Adam Lambert. He's here to assist us with eradicating this crime ring."

I smile awkwardly, they're probably not used to an outsider being in their space, their office, and joining them in their line of duty. I really hope they're nice. I'm starting to miss the idea of sitting in the familiar squadroom, the Californian sunshine beating down through the window, shining across my desk. And even the constant banter from Tommy and Ashley that you can always hear in the background.

I manage to sit through the two hour briefing, asking questions, and getting answers that'll help me out a hell of a lot. It turns out that there's a few main people managing the group, and around 40 other individuals hiding around Helsinki involved with the smuggling and dealing of illegal drugs, and weaponry. They've also been involved with a whole heap of killings, abductions and kidnappings too.

They seem quite desperate for my help. They want to keep the situation under control, so the media doesn't catch sight of it, because when that happens, people will panic, and slowly it'll affect tourism here, and then the economy – it's a perfect example of how it can cause a knock-on effect – if they don't catch the people behind it _soon_.

I open the back zip of my backpack, slipping my laptop in. Everyone sitting around me slowly shuffles out of the room and heads off back to work. The chief walks towards me, and holds out his hand.

"I'm Mikael Korhonen, the police chief, and head of investigation." I shake his hand and smile politely. “We are all very grateful you could come in such short notice.”

"It's a pleasure to be here, I mean I love doing this, I love helping people," I begin, slightly flustered, unsure of what to say. "I, er, hope I can be some sort of assistance to you all."

"I'm sure you will, Agent Lambert. I have other business to finish, but you have my number and I have yours. So if anything comes up, or if you need help with anything, give me a call anytime," He informs me, smiling. Maybe you can't judge a book by it's cover. He actually might be a really nice guy.

"Oh, thankyou, that's very nice of you." I thank him, remembering the director's words – _You're representing the whole department here_ – and thank the chief, wanting to leave a good impression.

"It's a Friday, so look around this weekend, see the sights, do some shopping – whatever you wish,  and I'll see you back on Monday. That's when we're doing all the planning and investigating, so make sure you get some sleep on Sunday night."

"Thankyou sir."

"Näkemiin." He smiles, walking off, and picking up his laptop before leaving the room.

I guess that was a goodbye. At least I'll come away from this experience with some small knowledge of the Finnish language.

I re-adjust my tie, wearing one is part of the dress code. When you're an FBI agent you've got to be well dressed in a suit and tie, especially when you're abroad. You're setting an example for the United States government.

I sling my backpack over my shoulder, and walk out of the conference room, flicking off the light. Maybe I should have a rest this afternoon, and then tonight have a look around at the nightlife, see if there are any good clubs. Who knows what I'll do. Helsinki's the limit.


	4. Shady

Sauli's POV:

I'm shaking, but I'm not cold. I'm nervous as hell. What if it all goes wrong, and I get caught on my first trade? I'm not even going to try thinking about what would happen then. I shut out all of the negative thoughts, walking along the sidewalk, people walking past, laughing, talking and being carefree. I've just got to get this over with. Sauli, you know can you do this. Mind over matter, remember?

I walk into the bar, unable to remember my last time here. It's dimly lit and filled with people. After all, I am a bit late to the party, so to speak. The music is pounding loudly, and the bass is booming along with my heartbeat making me feel dizzy.

The small package in my pocket feels more weighty with each second that passes. I remember Niko's words, wanting to get this done as quickly as I can.

_He has choppy, short blonde hair, tattoos all over his hands, dark eyes, and he regularly sits in the corner with a few others. You can't miss him._

As soon as I get this over and done with, I can get drunk, and find someone so I can get laid, and forget about these stupid mistakes I'm choosing to make.

After a few seconds of glancing around the room, I spot him, sitting with a few other guys, he lifts his drink to his lips, and I see that his hand is covered with tattoos, just like Niko said. I sigh with relief, and cautiously approach his table, slipping my hand into my pocket.

I get to his table and he looks up at me, glaring. With a shocked expression, I pull the package from my pocket keeping it near my side not wanting anyone else to see it, and I see the look on his face change. He stands from his seat, not even bothering to acknowledge the men next to him, walks forward until he is just inches away from me.

“Not here.” He mutters so quietly that I can barely hear him.

He spins around, and pulls me towards a door with a glowing green exit sign. He opens the large door before walking out. I quickly follow behind, not wanting to waste any of his time. After just a few minutes of being inside the club, I find myself beginning to freeze when I step out into the darkness of the night.

He looks down reaching into his pocket, pulling out a wad of £100 notes. He removes the money clip and discreetly counts the bills before passing me the money, and I count the several notes again – Niko would not be happy with me if I was shortchanged – making sure it adds up to the £2000 I was promised. I pass him the package, and murmur a brief thankyou before walking back into the club. Business finished.

I step up to the bar, asking for a beer, watching the bartender pour one for me, and I dig into my jeans pocket, pulling out my credit card, and hovering it over the machine, paying for one of the many drinks that are sure to come tonight.

I finally stop shaking as I sit down alone, finally able to breathe again. I survived my first – but definitely not last – trade. I take a sip of my drink, and look across the room, my eye catching on someone looking back at me.

His bright blue eyes are rimmed with black eyeliner, and his dark hair is up, defying gravity. He's not from around here, I can tell. I smile, and he shyly looks down at his drink, taking a lollipop out of his mouth. My heart flutters, he's absolutely gorgeous.

He looks up from his glass, and his eyes meet mine, and he flashes me a sexy smile, biting his lip. Fuck. I take another sip of my drink, maintaining our eye contact, and he begins to stand. He puts the lollipop back in his mouth, picks up his drink, and begins to strut in my direction.

I take a quick guess and decide that he looks like he's from the United States – half of the guys you find here are – and my god, he's one of their finest imports. He slides into the chair next to me, and places his drink down on the table.

He turns his head to face me and reached up to grab his lollipop. It makes a ‘Pop!’ as it leaves his mouth and before I knew it, he was putting it up to mine. I open my mouth... What the hell else could I do?. Letting him place the lollipop inside my mouth. Sweet strawberries fill my taste buds. He smiles, revealing a perfect set of teeth. Hell, this guy is flawless.

"Hi." He speaks, breaking the silence between us.

"Hi." I repeat back to him, I don't know what else to say.

"What's your name, gorgeous?"

"Sauli." I tell him, lifting the beer glass to my lips, and taking a sip.

"Sawlee?" He asks, pronouncing my name wrong.

This always happens, they say my name incorrectly, and then it involves me telling them my name, again. Sometimes it takes a while.

"No, no. Sow-li. Sauli." I correct him, laughing slightly.

"Okay... Sow-li? Is that it?"

"Yes, that's it." I chuckle, putting my glass down.

"I'm Adam."

Adam and I talk about life, but I don't mention anything about my smuggling, if I were to date this guy — who I am really interested in — I don't want to scare him off. I tell him I work in retail, and he tells me that he's here for a break, but is helping out a friend here with a few things.

The table slowly begins to pile up with our drinking glasses, we laugh, and it takes us to moment to realize that his hand is on top of mine. Our eyes meet, and my heart starts to pound. I've never felt anything like this before, and it's definitely not the alcohol speaking on my behalf.

After a couple more drinks, I become more comfortable around Adam, and we're laughing at the smallest things. The time flies by, and people slowly leave the bar, but the music still blasts throughout.

"Would you be interested in coming back to my hotel room?" Adam slurs, placing an empty glass onto the table.

I don't have to think twice.

"Yes." I tell him.

His fingers interlace with mine, and we step up from the table, and have to hold onto each other to maintain our balance. He laughs, and holds onto my hand tightly as we leave the bar. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"It's not far, it's just down the road." He laughs, even though it's not funny in the slightest, but I don't care either, I laugh too.

It's the first time in weeks that I've felt carefree. And it feels great.

We stop walking, and I don't even realise it until after it happens. Adam leans down and kisses me softly, his lips taste sweet like alcohol. I could get drunk off of him, easily. I stand on my toes, deepening the kiss. Adam pulls away, and his blue eyes look into mine as if he’s searching for something.

“Come on.” He says in a low tone that makes me feel weak at the knees. I follow him as he leads me to his hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because we are completely evil, (And cause we have school) we won't be able to write and upload the next chapter until next weekend. >:) Reviews are really appreciated!!


	5. Pick U Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, we may have been kidding when we said next weekend, but our homework load for today was pretty low, so we decided to write and upload this! Next chapter coming soon :D

Adam's POV:

I don't know how I'm going to figure all this work stuff out. It's not even my first day on the job and I'm already stressing. I look along the side of the room, cute guys moving around here and there. I don't have any time for any relationships or anything to do with my personal life. I can't let it get in the way, I tell myself.

I lift the glass of vodka to my lips taking a small sip, look around the room, and spot a younger guy sit down alone at a table. His glossy blonde hair curls into a small mohawk, and arty tattoos cover his entire left arm.

He takes a drink from his glass, glancing around the bustling, busy room around him, before spotting my eyes on him. He looks at me, and then flashes me a brief smile, and I look down at my glass shyly and take my strawberry lollipop out of my mouth, holding it between my fingers.

I can't do this. He's cute and everything, but I've already told myself that I am not going to get involved with anyone. Not even if it's a one-nighter. I just don't want to risk falling back on my assignment. I guess you could say that I'm afraid. Afraid of a little fling. Afraid of myself. I shouldn't be, should I?

Fuck it. I shouldn't be afraid. I've only got one shot at this, and I'm not going to let it slide. I'm probably never going to find myself in this situation again, a stunning guy across the bar, flashing me a seductive smile. I've only got this one chance. Part of me screams out to just get laid, but the other part of me is telling me to be careful... I decide to shut that part out.

I look up from my glass, glancing across the room at him, giving him my best sexy smile, with a little lip bite... It can't hurt, after all the flight attendant on the way here almost melted when I messed around with her. I watch him take another sip from his beer glass. It's time to make a move.

Butterflies fill my stomach, giving me the urge to drink my doubts and nervousness away, but I can't give him any idea that I'm freaking out on the inside. I've got to have confidence. The same confidence I have when I'm working on a case. I take a deep breath, it can't be that hard. I've done it all before, why should this time be any different? I slip the lollipop back into my mouth, and lean down to pick up my glass.

Confidence, Adam. Confidence is the key.

I walk across the bar, towards him, maintaining eye contact. I've got to get in there with the eyes. I sit down beside him, placing my glass on the table. I think fast, turning my head around to face him, and I open my mouth slightly, removing the lollipop, and bring it up to his face. He opens his lips and take the lollipop in his mouth.

He's open-minded. Thank god. I was worried for a second. He smiles, and I decide to speak. I wonder what his accent is like, I'm sure that I'll find it attractive, like the rest of him.

"Hi."

"Hi." He replies, smiling.

"What's your name, gorgeous?"

I silently beg that his name is not impossible to say. I've seen a list of names in the conference room, and I wouldn't have the slightest idea how to say them.

"Sauli." He tells me, lifting his glass to his lips.

"Sawlee?" I ask, making sure I can say his name properly, it would be incredibly awkward if I said it wrong later on.

"No, no. Sow-li. Sauli." He corrects me, smiling.

I cringe slightly. Smooth, Adam. I take a deep breath, and I laugh.

"Okay... Sow-li? Is that it?" I ask, looking into his eyes. You could get lost in them.

"Yes, that's it." He laughs, placing his beer glass down on the table.

"I'm Adam."

"And what brings a cutie like you here, on a night like tonight?" He asks.

Shit, what the hell do I say? Think of an excuse of why you're here. Don't mention your job. Don't scare him off. I'm here on a break, but also helping a friend out. That'll work.

"I'm ..." He looks at me curiously waiting for an answer. “Just here to help a friend with a few things.” I say with conviction. “What about you?” I wink and take a sip of my drink.

“Um, just to y’know... Meet someone special.” He smiles.

“Oh really?” I flirt. “And have you found anyone yet?” I ask grinning.

He nods excitedly. “I think I have.”

Sauli and I talk for what feels like several hours, laughing and telling each other about ourselves. It’s amazing how relaxed I feel around him, like we’ve been friends forever. Glass after glass appears on the table, and I don't even worry about work. Sauli's the only thing on my mind.

"You have gorgeous eyes." I say, throwing away my filter.

My eyes trail his face. Oh how I would love to kiss those soft, luscious lips.

"You do too. I feel lost in your gaze." He replies, slowly edging towards me.

My heart pounds, and I reach my hand out to touch his face, running my finger carefully across his cheek. I look into his sparkling eyes, and slowly lean in, pressing his lips against mine. It's an innocent, drunk, but _"I think I really like you but I can't find the words to tell you"_ kiss.

Sauli's hand finds my shoulder, and I pick up my drink, finishing the glass. I can't think straight.

"Would you be interested in coming back to my hotel room?" I ask abruptly, placing the glass down. It hits the wooden table with a plonk.

"Yes." He replies instantly, and he moves his hand from my shoulder, slipping his small fingers between mine.

We stand up from the table, barely balancing and have to hold onto each other so we don’t fall. I guide him out of the club and we begin to walk to my hotel. I tell him it’s not far away, and begin to giggle for no particular reason. I am so silly when I’m drunk.

I stop, looking into Sauli’s eyes. There is something about him that I can’t quite figure out, but it seems to draw me in. I have to see where this can take me. I slowly begin to kiss Sauli, acting on impulse. He leans up on the tips of his toes, deepening the kiss. I pull away from his lips, continue walking and get to the hotel in no time We stumble into the elevator.

I press the number of the floor I'm staying on, before pushing him against the wall, and kissing him forcefully. The doors of the elevator slowly slide to a close. I forget all about the world outside. Right now, it's just Sauli and I between these four walls.

Only we will know what goes on behind closed doors.


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken us a wee bit longer to write and upload this chapter, but here it is! Next chapter should be up in the next week, with a bit of luck! Enjoy! <3

Sauli's POV: 

I slowly open my eyes, my head pounding, my whole body aching. What the hell happened last night? I lazily lift my half-asleep head up from the pillow, looking over to my right. A warm, sleeping body lays beside me in the bed, and I look around at the unfamiliar hotel room around me. Where the heck am I?

Memories from last night slowly flow back to me, and I start remembering the events of the night out. Doing the deal, receiving the money, meeting Adam, having far too much to drink, and heading back to his hotel room... I run a hand through my hair, yawning. Wow, what a night.

A strong fire is burning in my head making me groan as I begin to sit up. I had drunk my worries away last night, but now I was paying for it with an aggressive hangover. Do the crime, do the time.

I make a quick decision to get out of Adam's hotel room as fast as possible, because Niko needs the money back soon. If I return the money back to him late, I'll face the consequences, and so will Sara. I lean down, picking my clothes up off the floor, and quickly throw them on. I don’t bother to wear my shoes, instead I just loosely hold them in my hand. I pat my pockets, sighing with relief. The money is still there. But I knew Adam wouldn't take it, he's too much of a gentleman to think of doing such a thing.

I glance over at Adam while scanning the room for my jacket, he looks so peaceful, just like an angel. But he was the complete opposite last night... I smile as the details slowly come back. For a while he had taken away all the pain of my reality. I really need some sort of an escape from my life, and maybe it could be him. I begin to walk towards the hotel door, before remembering I have no way of contacting him. I guess I could just leave him my number. What else can I do?

I lean over his desk looking for a pen, grab one, and accidentally knock something of Adam's off the side. It falls to the floor silently. I bend down to pick it up, and that's when my heart stops. I freeze, staring at it, sitting open on the floor.

I lean down to pick it up off the floor. I'm in disbelief. This cannot be happening. I look at his name, picture and signature. It's legitimate. I shut the identification wallet, placing it back on the desk, hoping that if I close my eyes I'll wake up and it'll all be a bad dream. 

I open my eyes again. This is real life. Adam's an FBI Special Agent.

I remember overhearing Niko's conversation with someone. Someone at the top of the ring is working on the inside with authorities. It's risky as hell, but somehow it all goes down without somebody noticing. I remember them telling Niko something along the lines of _"they're sending over an agent, we're fucked"_ or even _"we can't let it happen, we have to stop the guy before he stops us"_. 

Adam has been sent over from the United States, and over to Finland to demolish the crime ring that I'm now a part of. What the fuck am I going to do? If other people in the ring find out about Adam's identity, he could be under serious threat. I've seen the weapons that the rest of the group carries, and I know for sure that Adam wouldn't want one pointed at him. And if they find out that I have a connection with an agent, I could be standing in front of that gun too.

Don’t freak out, I tell myself. Just don’t freak out. Breathe.

I want to run as fast as I can from this place. What if Adam had found out who I really was last night? Could I take that chance again? My stomach feels like it’s plummeting off a cliff, and it’s really not helping the massive hangover dawning on me. The last thing I want is to vomit in some guys hotel.

I need to make a decision though, I can’t just stay here confusing and worrying myself. Adam will wake up eventually and begin to question why I'm acting so strange. I don't think I can do this. I really like him, but I just can't. I have to help my sister, as much as it pains me.

But could I really do this? Could I keep Adam away from a whole other side of my life? Could I risk him finding out the truth? Could I risk his safety? Could I risk mine?

I turn to see Adam still peacefully asleep, wrapped in the white bed sheets. He must be dreaming, because a slight smile fills his face. That gorgeous smile.

I know I have to see where this could lead. I have to. I know it's a huge risk, and I know that I'm constantly afraid of what will happen in the future. What happens if Adam finds out everything? What will happen to him? What will happen to me? What will happen to Sara? I can't even begin to think about the possibilities. But I know I have to take a risk. I'll regret it if I don't.

I find a scrap of paper and a pen, and write a simple note to Adam, leaving my number at the bottom. I smile as I look at him one last time before walking out the door. I gently close the door, and stand alone briefly in the hallway, taking a deep breath. I watch my feet as I walk over to the lift, pressing the down button. The doors slide open, and I step inside, pressing the button for the ground floor. The doors slide shut again, and I move downwards, into the depths of my values.

This is the great thing I would attempt, if I knew I couldn't fail.


	7. What's Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are sooo sorry for the uber late update! We've both had demanding amounts of schoolwork, and it's been impossible to work on this! We hope the writing process is a lot faster from now on! Thanks y'all for waiting, hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

I stir silently, turning over in the warmth of my unfamiliar bed. I have always hated sleeping on beds other than my own, they just don't feel... Right. As I start to wake up, the sharp pain in my head becomes stronger and I groan, holding my head in my hands. 

How could you be so stupid, Adam? I wanted to yell at myself, but I knew that would just make my hangover worse. I had stayed sober for the past two months, and I messed it all up in one night. Wait a second, I grimaced, what the hell even happened last night?

Memories of last night flow back to me in flashes of images. It takes me a few minutes to remember everything, and when I do, I hold my head in my hands and sit there, not knowing what to say, think or do.

Fuck Adam, you've really messed up now. You're a freaking FBI agent, not some hooker who is all about one night stands. But then again, Sauli is really hot, and has an absolutely gorgeous accent. I'm really interested in him — Why should I feel so guilty? I'm seriously struggling with my thoughts and emotions right now. The added pulsing of a hangover doesn't help one bit.

He's already left, probably to avoid any awkward morning-after confrontation. Can't say I blame him, the morning after is always awkward, especially with me. Most of the time I have to rush around, have a shower, get dressed, and make my way to work. Nothing ever gets figured out. The poor guy I'm with ends up having to lock the door on his way out, never bothering to call. I guess its better like that, I mean, nobody ever finds love in a bar. 

I slowly make my way out of the bed, not welcoming the coldness I am met with. The temperatures here are so weird. I quickly pull on my fat pants from the floor and find myself walking towards the desk opposite my bed. 

Gently rubbing my eyes, I stretch and yawn deeply. My hand wanders to the middle of the desk as I spot a folded piece of paper with my name on it. A smile trails over my face when I notice Sauli's name scribbled at the bottom of the note, and it only grows wider when I see his number written messily.  
I enter his number slowly and am about to press the call button when I pause. How long had he been gone, I wondered. If he only left 5 minutes ago he probably wouldn't want to recieve a call from me. He would think I was clingy. Ugh, I never know what to do in these situations. Relationships aren't really my forte.

I decide to wait a few hours before calling him, I didn't even know what I would say to him. I thought he was just going to be a one night stand to take my mind off things, but there is something about him I want to get to know. I figure I could at least see where it would lead, right?

I grab a t-shirt, yanking it over my head, and grab some files from the investigation. Today I really need to catch up on everything, that way I will be more likely to find any leads. I walk to the kitchen with a few files, craving a cup of tea. Humming under my breath, I open one of the files, flicking through it until I find some photos. None of the people look familiar; there is a mugshot of a dark haired man. He is little over five feet but clearly lifts, a man with blonde hair and hands covered in colorful tattoos, and another man who looks oddly familiar. He has curly blond hair molded into a short mohawk style, and gorgeous blue eyes. Where have I seen him before?  
I begin to think while staring intently at the image in my hands, but my thoughts are interrupted by the whistling of the kettle.  
I put the files down on the bench to my right and begin making my tea.

After about an hour of reading through the masses of information on the case, I decide its probably safe to call Sauli. I am free tonight as I don't have work tomorrow, so I figure I might as well spend it with company. I don't really like the idea of starting a relationship with somebody in another country, but I have no idea how long I will be here for — it could be months until we find the center of all of this. 

Plus, I really feel something for this guy, so I should just enjoy myself why I'm here. I pick up my phone and search for his note, when I eventually find it under a stack of files I immediately begin to dial. I wait anxiously as it starts to ring, and I can feel my pulse quicken. When Sauli picks up I feel my heart lurch. I only just manage to squeak out a greeting.

"Hi, Sauli." That's it? I shake my head at myself. He probably doesn't even know whos calling. "...Its Adam, from last night," I add, hoping he remembers me.

"Hey, Adam! Thanks for calling me back. Most guys I meet don't bother." He starts casually. 

"Oh no, it's fine. I was just wondering if you were free tonight?" I prepare myself for rejection but Sauli replies happily.

"I sure am!" he tells me. My eyes widen slightly in a mixture of confusion and joy.

"Okay, cool! Do you wanna have dinner or something?" I cross my fingers hoping I'm not rushing things. But to my surprise, Sauli seems eager.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" He begins, and I hear a shout in the background. "Look, Adam, I'm going to have to go, I'm helping out a friend with something, but if you could text me through some details, that'd be cool."

"Oh, uh, sure! I'll talk to you then." I agree happily.

"Sweet, bye!" Sauli replies before he begins to hang up. I just manage to slip in a "Bye!" Before the call ends.

I put down the phone, overcome with happiness and excitement.

"Yes!" I fist-pump the air, and that's when I realise it's only the first proper date. Calm down, Adam. You still don't know if this will all go well.

There's still a huge doubt, but I know all I can do is just be myself — to some degree, and that's the best I can do. I'm going to have my toes crossed all night, hoping this will work out.


End file.
